Captain Magnus Bane
by Elliot0312
Summary: Isabelle gets kidnapped by pirates, only to find the kidnapper is someone she haddnt expected.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy POV

"Get of me!"  
I yelped, trying to free myself from the grasp of the 2 men who had grabbed my wrist. The firstman, picked me up in bridal position, he second tying my wrists. I tried to flip my body over, however the man who was holding me, just tightened his  
grip. I screeched for help, only for my mouth to be gagged and my eyes to be covered with a damp cloth. I shook my head furiosly, almost loosening the mans grip on me, he growled, and set me down on the floor. I wriggled my body to a standing position,  
still not bieng able to see anything, when I felt a sharp pain to the side of my head.

Iawoke, myhead throbbing as Isat up, taking in mysurroundings. Iwas in a dark room, only the light from a small candle, illuminating the door. Ihauled myselfup, only to be brought back down by the ropes that bound  
Mywrists and ankles.

Just then, a thud came from out side, and the door flung open, revealing a blonde haired man with golden yellow eyes.  
Roughly, he grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room and through a corridor. He then pulled me up a small flight of stairs, and into a larger hallway.  
He knocked on a large door, a signhung above it.  
 **Captain Bane**

A low grumble came from inside, as the door fell open.  
The man threw me into the room, as I gawked at what I saw.

The room was drenched head to toe in golden coins, jewels and various amounts of jewellery. There was a dark wood desk in the middle of the room, maps sprawled across it. There was also a large velvet sofa at the side of the room, two figures lying across  
it.

The first had light tanned skin and thick dark hair, that had been pushed up slightly. He wore a loosepurple shirt, that had been tucked into tight black trousers. He was also wearing a blue jacket that came down to his knees. Rings covered every  
finger, along with brackets, running up and down his arms. He had a smirk on he face and he was fiddlingwith long gold earring that hung from his left earlobe.  
The second boy , lay on top of the first, howeverwas much more simple, wearing no jewellery, his lighter brown hair, falling messily across his face. He had on a dark brown shirt, that had been unbuttoned, to reveal a well built chest, light abs,  
showing. He also wore simple trousers, a faded belt, hung across his waist. The boy also had light blue eyes, his pupils large. His mouth however was gawked open.  
My mind snapped, as I stared at the second boy, unable to move a muscle.  
"Is...abelle?" The secondboy stuttered, standing up and racing towards me. He clung his arms around my waist, pulling my in closer, almost suffocating me.  
"Alec I cried, wrapping my arms around his body. Alec pulled away, still holding onto me. A single tear fell down from his eye, as he wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. His lip started to tremble, as the first man came up behind him, placing  
his hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to break up this reunionof yours Alexander, but am I missing something, who is this?"  
Alec whipped his head round, letting go of me and placing his hand of the other boys back.  
"Oh uh sorry Mags," Alec pointed to me, and then to the other man.  
"Magnus, this is um, my sister, and Isabelle, this is CaptainMagnus Bane, my husband," My mouthdropped open when he said husband. I was about to say somthing, when the man that had brought my here, came un the door. I hadn't realised he had  
left, when he pointed towards the corridor panting.  
"Captain, sorry to disturb you, but an enemy's ship has sailed along side, they have no canons but have sentmen across,"  
Magnus sighed, looking at Alec apologetically.  
"Thank you for telling me Jace,"  
The man (Jace) left the room. Magnus reached over to the desk, pulling out a large curved sword from one of the drawers. He also attached a nearby pistol to his belt and slid a small dagger into his boot.  
"Alexander, would you like to take you sister down to one of the cabins?" Magnus placed a hand on Alec's hip.  
"Yes Magnus, I won't be long, and then I'll come up with you,"  
Magnus nodded, before racing out of the door. Alec. smiled, grabbing my hand and walking me to a room, at the end of the hall. He opened the door, revealing a large bed, chest of draws and a desk. It was a nice room, with most of the furnishing a turquoisecolour.  
"Isabelle, sorry to rush off, but I think that there are some clothes in the drawers. If you wouldn'tmindstaying down her until Iget back, and then we can talk over dinner,"  
Before I had a chance to reply, Alec ran out of the door. 

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Ovbiosly the characters from the series belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.  
Please review and follow. ; )  
I will try and add more chapters 


	2. Dinner

3rd person POV:

Isabell awoke, her body tensing, before she remembered where she was. She sat up in her bed, wondering how long she had been asleep, when her brother came through the door. He had a gash across his cheek and he seemed to be limping.

"Alec, what happened?" Isabelle swung her legs over the bed and placed he hand on Alec's face. Alec pulled away, flinching.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to say that dinner will be in 30 minuets, and Magnus told me to give you these, oh and when you are reading, the dinning room is just at the end of the corridor and to the left,"

Alec handed Isabelle a pile of clothes and then walked out of the door to leave Isabelle to get changed.

Isabelle lay the clothes, across the bed, a small box falling out of the pile. She opened the box, to reveal a small comb, some silver earrings, with a sapphirecrystal in the centre of them. She also pulled out a matching necklace. Various forms

/of makeup had also been placed in the box, making Isabelle's heart flutter with delight.

She then turned to the clothes, reaching for a lightish blue dress and pulling it over her head. She put on the jewelry, covering her face in the makeup Alec had given her. Once she was done, she walked over to the full body mirror that hung in the  
/corner

of the room.

She looked stunning. The fabric and shape of the dress fit her form perfectly and her hair surprisingly had formed large ringlets, that fell down her shoulders. Isabelle smiled, twirling round, the bottom of the dress, following her.

Though Isabelle's family was extremely wealthy, she had never had such a finely made outfit. The necklace and earrings also looked encredibly expensive, the crystals shimmering in the light.

Isabelle POV:

Now completely ready, I walked down the corridor, to the room Alec had mentioned. I opened the door, staring into the room with awe. This room was large, the furnishings and decorating even grander that the earlier room. A long table stretched down the  
/middle, later with large amounts of very well prepared food. There were 12 chairs in total, 2 on each end and 5 at the sides.

Magnus sat at in the chair furthest away from me,his feet propped onto the table. He was now dressed in a velvet red shirt, patterned green feathers, reaching round his shoulders. He also wore light trousers and even more jewellerythan before.

/His hair looked somehow longer and had some sort of green colouring to it. A large black hat with a large red quill covered most of his face, only showing a devilish smirk. He had his hand wrapped around Alec's body, as Alec sat on his lap.

Alec was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and black trousers. His hair was smarter, but still looked quickly done. Alec was smiling, his head resting in Magnus's chest. I also hadn't realised a olden band on his hand.

Noticing my presence, Alec got up, sitting in a chair next to Magnus. Magnsu looked up at me chuckling, as he slid the hat onto a nearby stand. I sat down at the chair facing Alec and on the other side of Magnus.

"Wow Izzy, you look amazing," Alec grinned at me, looking at Magnus, who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Alec,"

Magnus still had his feet on the table, however took them down, placing his hands together and turning towards Alec.

"So then Alexander, how come I've never heard of this sister of yours then?"he sounded slightly irritated.

"Oh well, I left home when I was 14, just two months before I joined your crew,"

Magnus pushed up his lower lip.

"Yeah Alec, why did you leave, mother and father never told us," I managed to say with my mouth full of food.

"Oh uh, I was caught withone of the younger butlers," Alec replied looking down at the table.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, as I nodded. I noticed the room had gone quiet. "So Magnus, how did you twomeet then?" Magnus smirked, reaching over to Alec and sitting on his lap, straddlinghim. He started to leave kisses down his neck as asked

blushed. Magnus pulled back, looking at the brownmark he'd made on Alec's pale neck. "Well, I hired Alec on my ship, to originally use as my personal prostitute, and things just escalated from there" Magnus licked his lips, sitting back down in his  
/chair. He looked hungrily at Alec, slouching in his chair. Alec noticed, putting down his knife and fork. He placed his hands on his chin, looking up "Magnus, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop looking at he like that in front of my  
/sister," I shook my head, as if to say that I didn't mind.

"But Alec, I love you, andI really want to have s…"

"Magnus," Alec cut him off.

"What, am I not good enough for you anymore?" Magnus glared at me, and then pushed numerous played to the side, draping his body over the table, in a similar stance to a cat.

"No Magnus of course not, but I haven't seen my sister in a very long time, and I see you everyday,"

Magnus scowled, getting up from the table and slamming his hand into the wood.

"So that is how it's going to be then, the minuet she shows up, you are just going to ditch me!" Magnus snapped, slamming his hand againstthe table.

Alec got up fromhis seat, placing a hand on top of Magnus's, only for Magnus to pull back, storming out of the room.

"I am so sorry about this, Magnus can just get a little jealous," Alec, tried to smile at me, but he just looked apologetic. He stood up from the table "It's fine Alec, really it's fine," Alec nodded his head, before leaving out of the door.

Yawning, I wandered into my room, changing and then flopping onto the bed and drifting of to sleep.


	3. Kidnapped

3rd person POV

Bang

Isabelle shot up, loud noises coming from out opened the door, 3 men standingout side. The first noticed her, rushing behind her and grabbing her wrists. The others followed, dragging her out of the hallway and up onto the deck.

Isabell

tried to struggle, but the men where to strong. As Isabelle got to the deck, she noticed that they had docked, however she didn't recognise where. She was brought down to land, and shoved harshley against a wall, her hands handcuffed to the brick.  
/Other crew members where tied next to her, but she couldn't see Alec or Magnus. She saw Jace bieng pulled out of the boat, and locked next to Isabelle, followed by a brown haired boy with glasses. Loud screeches came from inside the boat, as she  
/watched,

Alec bieng hauled out from the ship. He was flailing his arms about, screaming at his kidnapper. Isabelle saw Magnus next, howver he seemed calm, even though there was a dagger to his neck. The boys where brought down to the shore, however Alec was  
/placed on a separate wall, and Magnus was taken next to him, but not restrained.

Alec POV

My hands had been tied to together, and my body was thrown agianst the wall. I fell to the floor, wincing only to be hauled back up agian my to men. Magnus glanced at me, a look of confidence on his face, as he nodded his head.I could tell that

he thought that everything was going to be ok, that this had happened before. I would usually trust him on this, however this time I had a strange feeling that somthing was to go wrong. As the rest of the crew where brought down to the dock, I could  
/see as short stubby man, walking towards us, his head held gift, and his clothes ovbiosly costing a large amount of money. He was followed by 2 similarly dressed men, one by each of his sides. The man scoffed, as he tilted his head towards Magnus.  
/On command, one of the men gripped Magnus's shirt, taking a grip of his hair and hauling his head back, revealing his neck. The second man took Magnus's arm, and placed a knife next to his neck. Magnus didn't move, howeverI flinched, causing

the man who held me tograsp my arm tighter. The short man walked in front of Magnus, smirking.

"Captain Magnus Bane, long time old see myfriend,"

Magns didn't move, however he spoke in a monotone voice.

"I will talk to you George, just him and he rest go,"

The short man (George)narrowed his eyes, glancing at me. He looked my up and down and then turned back to Magnus.

"I see you have a new friend Magnus. Are you shagging this one to?"

The other men chuckled, as I glared at George.

"I don't think that is any of your business, and if I was true, at least I'd be more that you do from your wife,"

Magnus grinned, as George scowled.

"Wait a second, I think we can use this opportunity,"

He whispered somthing to the man wielding the knife, who handed the bladeto the other man, and walked over to me. I stood up tall, before I felt a hard punch to my stomach. I didn't move, causing the man to send his fist at me face. I felt

me nose crack sideways.

"Hey, leave him alone, he knows nothing about this!"

I heard Magnus yelp. As George put his hand out, the man walking back to Magnus.

"I see we have finally found a way to get toy to talk then Bane,"

George swiveld round to where the crew was, calling out to one of his guards.

"Take them all down to the cells and keep watch on them at all times. As for those to, take them to my office, I need to talk with Magnus, and I might need the other to do so,"

George directed to us, before we where reluctantly pulled to to large building with a large door at the front. Magnus was behind me, and I could hear him whistling softly. We where shown to a grand office room, where Georgesat in a scarlet leather  
chair.

"So, Magnus, start talking,"


	4. Returned

Izzy's POV

I sat in a small cell, 7 other guys, shuffling around, the sound of chains rattling around, followed by grunts and mumbles.

I didn't know exactly, but it seemed like we had been her for a few hours. My wrists and ankles ached form the cuffs that weighed down on my skin.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed around the cell, followed by a shout.

I whipped my head around, to see a large man, shoving 2 figures into an empty neighbouring cell to mine. I started at the figures, realising that is was Alec and Magnus. However Alec had various bruises and cuts over his body, and blood seeped through  
/his shirt.

Magnus hunched over Alec, as he seemed to be whispering somthing to him. He took of his shirt, ripping it into strips, and wrapping the fabric around Alec wounds. Alec rested against the wall, his body seeming loose and weak.

"Alec!"

I screeched, grasping onto the bars of my cell, trying to catch Alec's attention. Magnus glared at me, as Alec slowly turned his head towards me, giving me a weak smile. He coughed, and then winced, gritting his teeth as I saw Magnus press downon his  
/arm. Still holding onto the bars, I shouted at Magnus, who seemed distressed. "Magnus, what happened, why is Alec like this?" Magnus placedhis hand on Alec shoulder, before slowly walking over to me and grabbing the same bars I held onto.

"Well my dear Isabelle, let's just say that because of you, we have to stay here until,your prissy little family comes to collect you. And because of this, I might be killed, and if not that, Alec might be taken away from me,"

I could see him getting angrier as he went on, his eyes starting to well up. I tried to say somthing, but I just stood still as Magnus tuned back to Alec.

"Hey, you can't blame this on me, you're the one who kidnapped me!" Isabelle was starting to get frustrated as she watched Magnus, slump down next to Alec. Magnus shot Isabelle a sharp look.

"This is not my fault at all!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, standing up and facing Isabelle.

"Listen lady, this is my job, stealing, kidnapping and murdering is my job, and without Alec, you would've been sold to some guy bynow, who wouldveproberly forced you to marry him and have his children for all I know. Or, you would have been  
murdered, yourbody left to rot at the bottom of the ocean. So if you don't shut up, I will destroy every minuscule of hope you have and slit your neck so that every drop of blood from your body is spilled onto this very floor,"

Isabelle looked shocked as she fell back into her cell, furrowing her eye brows. Magnus also went back so he was sitting next to Alec, placing his head in his knees. He sighed before drifting of into sleep.

* * *

Short chapter, but the next one will be longer


	5. The lightwoods

YourFirstDoc


End file.
